Tarot
by Gale-Dragon
Summary: Vermouth blackmails Vodka to grocery shopping, But he ends up taking a detour at a Fortune Telling store. Vodka/Gin mainly because you don't this pairing often.
1. Tarot

**Gale-Dragon:** Hi everyone, I'm writing this story because there are hardly any (or none) of this pairing, hope everyone likes, please review. Vodka and Gin don't belong to me, but the fortune teller and his wife are absolutely mine.

* * *

**Tarot**

A man in his late twenties early thirties, with sunglasses, a business hat that cover some of his black hair, as well as a suit, and well built walked down the street looking for a specific building. 'Damn, how did I get stuck with the shopping again?' The man thought to himself.

*Flashback*

"Can you please go shopping for food in my place?" Asked a beautiful woman with long blond hair that reached her waist, blue eyes (?) was wearing a black business suit with a black skirt, and wearing black high-heels (1) to the well built man.

"No, and why should I?" He questioned.

"Because, Vodka, if you don't," she started as she showed the man a picture of him in bed with his back to a man with long silvery blond hair (2) that reached his waist, he was a head taller then the man, who was facing with his back to the man, "I'll show this picture to everyone in the Organization," She smiled as she saw Vodka's face turn red and tried to get the picture out of the woman's grip, but failed.

"How in hell did you get that damn picture, Vermouth?" Vodka questioned as he tried to get the photo from Vermouth.

"It's a secret makes a woman, woman," Vermouth said with her usual smile and trademark phrase. "I'll give it to you for you to destroy, or show to Gin if you go to the grocery store and get food," Vermouth said as she waved the snapshot, taunting Vodka.

"Is that the only one?" Vodka questioned nervously.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm telling the truth," Vermouth said with a smile.

"Fin I'll get the groceries, but you better give that picture afterwards," Vodka said still red, the only reason he and Gin where in the same be was because the room that was left, which they had to rent, had only one bed, no couch, and both agreed to stay on their own side of the bed, how in the world did Vermouth got them in that position was beyond Vodka.

"Deal, here's a list, don't worry, I won't show anyone the picture," she said as she handed him a piece of paper with food listed on it, "Happy shopping," Vermouth said with a smile.

*End Flashback*

'Damn her, it's not enough to tease me and Gin on our partnership, but making me go grocery shopping with blackmail is hitting below the belt,' Vodka thought angrily, he sighed, 'I admit, I do love him, but I can't tell him and defiantly not _Her_. I really hope she keeps her word, or Gin'll have my head,' he had the shopping list in his left pocket and was looking for the grocery store now.

Vodka passed a fortune telling shop, then stopped, and then took a step back to see what was inside threw the window. It had a lot of fortune telling stuff at first glance.

"Welcome to my Fortune Telling shop, how my I help you?" asked a man, well he sounded like one, in forest green fortune tellers clothing, with a hood over his head that did a good job of hiding his hair if he had any, gray orbs, and stood a head taller then Vodka, he was probably the owner.

'What?' Vodka looked at his surroundings and realized that he was inside the shop. 'When did I?' Vodka questioned himself.

"May I read to you your fortune?" the Owner asked Vodka as soon as he stopped looking around.

"Um, sure," He replied, although he wasn't sure why, he didn't really believe this fortune telling mumbo jumbo.

"Please, have a seat," the Owner said as he motioned to a plain wooden chair. Vodka followed the motion to the chair.

'This is a waste of time, why did I agree to this?' Vodka questioned himself again.

"How do you want your reading?" asked the Owner.

"Um, Tarot cards, my grandma did Tarot reading," 'Why am I giving his this information?' Vodka said to the Owner, but thought in his head.

"Then you know the card meanings?" the Owner asked. Vodka nodded. The Owner went to the back of the store to get a deck of Tarot card, as he did a woman wearing gray clothing, shirt and pants, gray eyes as well, she was a head taller then the Teller (which is tall for a woman), the only thing that kinda scared Vodka a bit was the horrid scars on her face, came out from behind the curtain and placed a well made lucky charm on the shelf. She noticed Vodka staring at her, even though he was wearing his sunglasses. She gave a glare in return.

"I know about my scarring, you don't have to remind me," She said as she went back behind the curtain and as the Owner came back with a deck of Tarot cards.

"Sorry about the Mrs., she doesn't like it when people stare at her scars," The Owner said as he sat down at the chair parallel from Vodka.

"S-s-she's your wife?" Vodka stuttered.

"Yes, I find her quit lovely," The Owner said with a smile, Vodka stared at the Owner as if he was crazy, which was probably the case. "I meant personality wise; I never really cared much about outwardly appearance," the Owner added once he noticed Vodka's stare through his glasses.

"S-sorry," 'Why am I apologizing?' Vodka now wondered what was wrong with him.

"Do you want the topic to be on the guy you love?" The Owner suddenly asked, Vodka immediately turned rose red.

"I t-think you mean woman, um, right?" Vodka stuttered out.

"You love your partner, more then a partner, and he's a he, so I think I'm asking the right question, you want to know your past, present, and future with Gin, right?" The Owner asked Vodka with perfect accusation.

"You got me; yes I would like to know" 'What the hell? H-he even got Gin's name, and I didn't tell him anything, how'd he?' Vodka asked himself as he put on a smile for the Owner.

"All right, when I'm done shuffling the cards, you'll pick a random card from the deck, and that'll represent your future with Gin," The Owner said as he shuffled the deck Tarot style, Vodka nodded. Once he was done shuffling the cards, he gathered all of them and managed to get them back into a deck, then he spread them out like in a casino. "You may choose," The Owner said as soon as he finished spreading them out. Vodka was amazed; even his grandma didn't get the card as aligned like in a casino. Vodka reached out for a card, for some reason he was drawn to one of the cards close to the left, he removed that card from the deck and placed it in front of himself. The Owner gathered the cards into a deck again, and started placing them.

The Owner discarded the top three cards and placed the fourth card to his farthest right, next, he discarded three more cards and placed the fourth card next to the first placed card, lastly, he discarded the next three cards and placed the fourth card in the position beside the last positioned card, he put the remaining cars to the side with the discarded cards. "Let's begin," The Owner said with a smile.

The Owner flipped over the card farthest to the left, It was a upright heart with three sword piercing it, "The Three of Swords, it says that Gin lost someone important to him, his older sister, Hikari (3), she was killed by Heartless Killer Hades (4), Hades tied Gin to a chair and he slit Hikari's throat right in front of his eyes, as well as carve her heart out, that must have bin painful to watch, the card (5) that Hades left behind said 'Sometimes the only way to see the light is when it's gone', Gin cries on her birthday and her death day," the Owner explained. Vodka was startled, Gin only told Vodka about his beloved sister, her horrible death, the card that Hades left behind, and that Gin _cried _on those two days, how did this Fortune Teller know?

The Owner flipped over the second card next to the first, it was a boy with a stick with a tied bag attached to the other end, and was smiling happily, right side up, "The Fool tells me that after his sister's death, he found the Black Organization and started his life over there in order to find Hades and kill him for taking his sister from him, he's a good gun man," The Owner explained. Vodka remained quiet; this man got everything about Gin right so far.

The third card was four stick holding up a red banner, upside down, "The Four of Wands in reverse, it's saying that the Organization became his life, he followed the rules if the Organization accordingly, and you where partnered up with him to learn the ropes, and ended up becoming his permanent partner, correct?" the Owner looked at Vodka, and he nodded. That was completely correct, but how did he know?

The fourth card was a woman in white patting the head of a lion, right side up, "The Strength is saying that slowly you fell in love with Gin, and he has yet to realize it, she also says that you have the courage to go after him when he's in danger even if it'll cost you your life, but you lack the courage to tell him how you feel," The Owner said as he saw the redness appear on Vodka's face, "I'd take your blushing means it's true," he said with a smile, Vodka nodded.

'H-how the hell?' was the only word to cross his mind after he nodded.

The fifth card was a man with red hair sitting on a throne and holding a long, thin stick, and was up right, "The King of Wands, oh my," The Owner gave a chuckle.

"What?" Vodka wanted to know what was so funny to the Owner.

"He says that you to are both strong and loving, even if Gin refuses to admit it, although, yours is stronger then his," The Owner got out before he started chucking again, Vodka turn redder then before.

"Now you may turn over the card you chose to represent you future," The Owner motioned Vodka to turn over the sixth and final card. Vodka was nervous, even though this man got everything right, it was still nerve racking. Vodka closed his eyes as he turned over the card.

"The Lovers," said the voice of the Owner. Vodka opened his eyes, and he saw the picture of a man and a woman in a loving embrace, right side up. Vodka touched the picture of the two.

"They say, you two will live happily," The Owner explained, and as he explained, Vodka actually saw what he was explaining, Vodka hugging Gin and giving him a long deep kiss, who was now shorter then Vodka, growth spur maybe? "Oh, and you will have a daughter, how? I'll leave to you to figure out," the Owner said with a smile. Vodka was seeing a little girl with silvery blond hair and black bangs run to them, both bent down, Gin picked her up and Vodka patted her on her head, all where smiling happily.

"Do you know what her name will be?" Vodka asked with curiosity.

"Hikari, after her late aunt," the Owner said simply. Vodka smiled at the image of the future family.

"Thanks for the reading, um, how much?" Vodka was happy about the reading, but Vermouth would show that photo if he didn't get everything on the shopping list.

"What's in your pocket?" The Owner asked.

"A shopping list," Vodka said with redness on his face.

"The other pocket, a shopping list isn't worth much," The Owner said as he motioned his head to the right. Vodka reached into his right pocket and pulled out and old dented silver painted bullet, the bullet that Gin gave him when they first became partners, people would've called him weird for keeping an old bullet in his pocket for no reason, which was true in a way, it only served to remind Vodka about when he first met Gin. "That'll cover the reading," The Owner said as he looked at the bullet.

"Take care of it," Vodka said as he carefully handed the old pellet to the owner. "Um, by the way, do you know where the grocery store is?" Vodka asked since he needed to go there anyway. The Owner pointed with his left hand, since his right hand has the projectile, out the window. Vodka looked in the direction of the finger, and aw the grocery store right across the street, now how come he didn't see that on the way here? "Um, thanks, take care," Vodka waved to the owner on his way out, the Owner waved back with a smile.

* * *

"Thanks Vodka for doing the shopping," Vermouth said happily as she placed all the food into the proper storage for the food.

"A deals a deal, the photo please," Vodka said as he held out his hand for the photograph.

"Your right," Vermouth said as she handed the photo to Vodka, "But," she suddenly pulled the picture away from Vodka's reach, "What took you so long for you to get to the store and back?" Vermouth sounded serious,

"It took me a wile to find the store, you didn't tell me where exactly it was," Vodka lied, if Vermouth found out that he stopped at a Fortune Teller, which was right across from his original destination, he'll never get that picture.

"Well, your right about that," Vermouth handed the picture right to Vodka. He was glad to get the photo so he can shred it.

"There you are Vodka," Said a cold voice from behind, Vodka knew right away who it was and he quickly hid the picture up his sleeve as he turned to face his partner.

"You where looking for me, Aniki (boss)?" Vodka asked trying **not** to be nerves.

"Where in hell where you?" Gin was angry.

"He was helping me with the groceries, Gin-chan," Vermouth said with a smile.

"You mean blackmailing him to help you with the groceries," Gin said coldly. Vermouth smiled.

"Now why would I do that?" Vermouth ask innocently, oh, how far from the truth it was.

"Vodka, we're leaving this room," Gin announced. Vodka went to the door, and both left the room.

"Don't be too rough with each other," Vermouth shouted out of the kitchen. Gin grinned his teeth at the comment, while Vodka turned red.

"Damn, her," Gin cursed under his breath. Vodka just nodded, the only thing Vodka got out of today was getting future red to him.

* * *

"What's so special about that bullet?" The scarred woman asked the Owner, who was examining the shell.

"It's a pure silver were-wolf tooth," The Owner said as he let the 'bullet' roll in his palm.

"Really?" The scarred woman asked in amazement "Those are extremely rare, I can understand why people mistake them for bullets," She stared at the strange looking tooth.

"One of the funny things about humans is they don't know important a simple object really is, but this human found this object special for a completely different reason, so amusing," The Owner said as both he and his wife went to the back of the store. The lights flickered a bit, and then turned off. (6)

* * *

(?): I have no clue what Vermouth's eye color is.

(1): How do women walk in those things?

(2): At the beginning of Detective Conan Gin was a blond, later in the series his hair's silver, and so I chose to do both.

(3): I made it up, it is my story.

(4): My character as well, no copying.

(5): There are 8 Heartless Killers each with their own unique card (well the twins use the same card), please read more of my future stories to find out more about the Heartless Killers.

(6): yes, the Owner and his wife aren't human.

* * *

**Gale-Dragon:** All done :-), If anyone thinks that it sould continue please tell me, but if ppl want the next chapter it will be in Gin's view. Please review.


	2. Reading

**Gale-Dragon:** Hey ppl, here's chappy 2. I only own the Owner, his wife, and the Heartless Killers.

Reading

'Damn, what a day,' Gin thought as he ran down an ally-way. 'That Person' sent him on a solo hit mission and target had a meeting with some business men that saw him and called security on him. Lucky the security cops haven't been able to catch him, yet. Gin managed to hightail it out of the building in time, but they were still on him. Gin quickly turned the corner of the ally, he saw a door, and quickly opened it and closed it behind him as quickly and quietly as possible.

Gin kept quiet as he waited for the outside to cool down. As soon as the noise outside calm down, he gave a sigh of relief. Gin gave a look around his safe-house and concluded that it was a fortune telling shop. 'Not what I expected for a safe-house, but it did its job,' Gin thought still looking around. There where lot of fortune telling stuff that you can buy, and a curtain that lead to the back.

"Ah, Gin, right on…" said a male voice that came out of nowhere, but before he could finish his sentence, the owner of the voice had a gun to his head, it was the owner of the shop. "…Time. Gin, would you please put that away?" the Owner said staring down the barrel of the gun.

Gin kept the gun at the Owner's head and said "How do you know my name?"

The Owner smiled and replied "I knew you were coming, but I do suggest that you put that gun away."

Gin clicked the gun and said "Why should I?" as soon as Gin finished his sentence; a scythe suddenly gleamed at his throat.

"Shoot him and I take your head clean off," Said a woman's voice that came from behind Gin.

"And I think the Mrs. means it," the Owner said with a small smile. Gin knew that neither where kidding as he felt the scythe pressing its cool steel frame on his throat. Gin slowly returned his faithful gun into his hidden holster; the scythe was removed from Gin's throat. "Good, now, shall we do your reading now?" the Owner asked in a friendly manner. Gin gave him an odd look.

"What makes you think I want my fortune read?" Gin asked as he watched the Owner walk to the curtain.

The Owner halted and looked at Gin with a smile and said "The guards that were chasing you are still outside looking for you, and it's a good way to kill time," Gin just stared at the Owner. The woman walked towards the Owner. Gin was shocked by the scars on the woman's face and that she was a head taller than him, but she had no scythe in her hands. Gin quickly looked behind him to find no scythe anywhere, that's too weird. Gin walked to the window and pulled the curtains open, just enough for his eye to look through, and the fortune teller was right; the guards were still out there. 'Damn, wait, how did that guy know I was being chased?' Gin thought moving away from the window. Gin looked at the fortune teller and his 'wife', whom were both smiling.

Gin walked to the curtain and said "Fine, but I'm just killing time, nothing more," the Owner smiled and said "It's fine, and you needn't worry about your payment, a nice man has already covered your tab."

Gin stopped and asked "Who's the benefactor?"

The Owner shrugged and said "I don't know he was wearing a hooded winter sweater, big sunglasses, and a scarf that covered his face. I thought it was quite queer (1) since it's the middle of summer," Gin knew that either the strange man was making the whole thing up, or was telling the truth. 'I can understand about hiding your identity, but wearing winter wear in summer, that's asking for heatstroke,' Gin thought as he sat down in a plain wooden chair.

The Owner sat at the opposite end of the table after placing a crystal ball on the table, while the Mrs. sat behind Gin; it wasn't too hard to figure out why.

"Now shall we continue?" the Owner asked Gin. Gin just nodded. The Owner smiled and said "Exultant, now cast an eyeball (2) into the crystal ball," If the Owner hadn't pointed at the glittering orb, Gin wouldn't have know what the Owner was talking about. 'What century is this guy living in?' Gin thought as he looked in the orb. The Owner smiled, "Technically it's not a century, and it's the 50's slang,"

Gin's eyes widened on that note 'What is he a mind reader or something?'

The Owner smiled again "A mind reader would be accurate, as well as being a seer," Ok, now Gin was interested. "Did you really think I was just a cube (3) trying to con people out of their money?" Gin just stared with his eyes still wide. "What's a cube?" Gin asked and he got reply saying "A cube means a normal person." Gin just stared at the Owner and thought 'This guy is stuck in the wrong timeframe,' The Owner frowned 'Right, he can hear what I'm thinking, that's a pain.'

"That depends," The Owner said with a smile. Gin frowned 'Wonder if that scar faced lady can read minds?' Gin thought.

"What did you call me?" asked the woman behind Gin.

Gin jumped at that 'Damn, she can,' Gin felt the woman smirk at him.

"Any who, let's get to the reading," the Owner said with a smile. Gin went along with the whole thing.

Images appeared in the orb, they were fuzzy at first, but then they got clear. "Let's see, ah, here we are," the Owner said waving his hands around the orb. The image was bloody red. "Oh my, not a good way to start off a reading," the Owner said as the images turned into a boy with silver blond hair tied to a wooden chair, tears staining his cheeks, and his green eyes were puffy red. 'This is…!' Gin thought with his eyes wide. Gin knew the boy; it was him as a child!

"Heartless Killer Hades isn't one of the most pleasant Heartless Killers to run into, ne?" the owner said looking at the dark shadow in the orb with glowing blood red eyes that appeared in front the boy, holding a blood covered knife that was at least 30cm (about an inch). "He took your dear older sister from you, as well as made you one of his witnesses, didn't he?" The Owner said looking at Gin. The shadow wiped the blood off the knife and then tucked it away some were, the shadow stood up holding a jar with a human heart in it and walked out of the image, leaving the little boy in the image in tears again.

"He did," Gin said looking away from the crystal ball "He kept me tied to that chair as he killed her, while she was still awake, and when he called the police he was looking right at me and smiled when he said 'You better hurry and free the little boy before he ends up crying tears of blood' he hung up the phone, walked by me and said 'Have a happy life, little boy,' he laughed as he left my house, the only thing I could do was look at my dead sister's bloody body and cry," Gin said as tears threatened to emerge from his eyes. The Owner said nothing as Gin wiped his eyes.

"Heartless Killer Hades is quite a devil, leaving a witness as young as you were to his 'occupation', but he could have done worse," the Owner said holding a tarot card with the symbol XVI on it as well as a picture of a devil on it, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, as Gin glared at him thinking 'How?' the Owner looked back at his orb and said "He could have defiled her corps in front of you."

'That's a good point,' Gin thought looking back at the orb, which now had an image of Gin in the present.

"Apparently after her death the organization you work for found you a new purpose in life, in other people's eyes that purpose isn't a good one," the Owner said looking at the orb.

Gin was confused 'What did he mean by 'other people's eyes'?' The Owner looked at him.

The Owner then said "Personally **we** don't judge people by they're appearance or background, we just help them make figure out what their future is, speaking of which you're going to have a cute little girl soon in the Organization," Gin just stared at the Owner, who went back at looking at the crystal ball.

"What?" Was the only thing Gin could say, than thought 'What the hell is he talking about?'

The Owner smiled and said "Good question, but I'll let you find out on your own."

'Gee that's helpful,' Gin thought sarcastically.

"What the?" The Owner said as the ball turned crimson red and then deep black. "Is this thing on the frits?" the Owner said as he tapped on the orb. "Well guess we're done, the security that were chasing you are gone, and this *points at the crystal ball* isn't cooperating with me, you may leave," The Owner said as he stood up, Gin did the same, as well as the Mrs. All three left the little reading room.

As Gin opened the door to the outside, he paused and looked at the Owner and his wife and asked "How could you know exactly what was going on in the past, present, and future when you don't even know who's paying for it?"

The two knew what he was talking about and smiled, and the Owner said "Your benefactor apparently doesn't want you to know who they are, that's all."

Gin frowned 'you're basically saying that you know who it is, but you won't tell me,' he thought as he was leaving the fortune telling shop.

"That is plausible," The Owner said with a smile as Gin closed the door with a frown.

Gin managed to get back to the room he shared with Vodka after submitting his report, minus the Fortune Teller and wife, after a long ride back. "Damn what a day," Gin muttered. 'Was my visit to those weirdoes even real?' Gin thought wondering if that shop was even real 'I mean come on, both of them could read my mind, or was I talking out loud? No I couldn't have said all those things out loud.' Gin rubbed his head. He was thinking about that way too much.

"Hey, Aniki," Vodka said as he walked in with a plastic bag.

Gin just looked at Vodka and said "What's in the bag?" Somehow Vodka wasn't too surprised about the other's response.

"Some snacks, thought you might be hungry after your mission," Vodka said pulling out a snack bag and tossed it towards Gin, who caught it easily with his left hand.

'Now that I think about it,' Gin's stomach growled a bit and said "Thanks Vodka," as he opened the bag. Vodka nodded a welcome.

"Did anything interesting happen on your mission?" Vodka asked as he pulled out a snack bag for himself. Gin didn't say anything right away.

"No, nothing really happened," Gin finally before he popped the snack into his mouth. Vodka shrugged and he to started eating his snack.

"You better not have your feet on my reading table," The Owner said as he and his wife headed towards the back, as they entered the back they saw a man with messy jet black hair, black outfit, black nail polish, and bloody red eyes twirling with the Devil card on its edges that the Owner showed Gin during his reading while sitting at one of the wooden chairs.

"Come on, you really think I'd do something like that to a real psychic's reading table," the man in black said to the Owner.

The Owner folded his arms and frowned "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Well I'm not, none of us are," The shadow said still twirling the Devil card on the table by its edges.

"You mind telling us why you are interested in one of your witnesses?" The Mrs. asked the dark man.

"It's because that time the victim was the witness while the witness was the victim, right Heartless Killer Hades?" the Owner said without a hint of emotion.

The man in black smirked as he looked at the Owner while still twirling the card "How'd you figure that out?" Hades asked the Owner, the smirk not leaving his face.

"The fact that you killed Hikari while she was awake gave it away, you always knock out your victims before you kill them," the Owner said. Hades' smirk never faded.

Hades stopped twirling the card, and let it fall back on the table face up. "About time someone finally realized it," Hades said leaning back in the chair. "I suppose you two know why I'm here," Hades said not really caring if he was answered or not.

"The Heartless Killers require my services, again" The Owner said as his wife glared at Hades.

"You got it," Hades said with a toothy smile. Hades held out his hand and a swirl of darkness appeared around it. He pulled his hand out of the shroud and with his hand was a scroll with golden handles.

"I do believe this'll keep you in our serves for quite some time," Hades said handing the scroll to the Owner. As soon as the Owner received the scroll, he opened the scroll, as he did his eyes widen.

"How where you able to keep such an old document looking and feeling so new?" the Owner asked the dark one. The Mrs. looked over her husband's shoulder to look at the scroll, and her eyes widened as well.

Hades smirked and said in a tone of fake surprisement "What? Don't tell me you've never seen a completely original suiboku (4) by the father of Japanese ink painting, Josetsu (5)?" The two glared at Hades. Hades ignored the glares from them and said in a sickly polite voice "I do believe that the scroll is worth quite a lot, considering that it's in perfect condition."

The two glared at Hades. The Owner closed his eyes and said "You're right, this will keep me in the Heartless Killer's service for a long time," Hades smirked while the Mrs. snapped her head to her mate. She looked at him for a while and viscera. The Mrs. sighed.

"All right, but I have a question," She said directly towards Hades.

"Ask away, Killi," Hades said motioning his hand in saying 'on with it'.

The Mrs., Killi asked "Why do you need Oricono's seering abilities when you have Apollo?"

Hades smirked and said "Oricono isn't redundant, so he'll give people the information he sees," as he placed a card on the table. "Gin and Vodka's cell phone numbers are on the card, call Gin when you see something about him, and call Vodka when you see something on him, all right?"

"Understood," the Owner, Oricono, said as he took the card off the table.

"Good," Hades said before literally vanishing into thin air.

"Hard to tell whether the Heartless Killers are thinking," Killi said as Oricono pocketed the card and rolled up the scroll carefully.

"I must agree with that, they do know I don't have a cell phone?" Oricono said walking to the table with the crystal ball mirroring the image of the Devil card.

"I suppose you can use the pay phone to call them," Killi suggested.

"Those I know how to use," Oricono said removing his hood that has been covering his hair since the beginning of the story, to revel mossy green hair that was probable long, but was hidden under his robs.

"I wonder why the crystal ball went black." Killi said looking at the orb. Oricono shrugged and said it may be reveled in the future.

The lights went out in the shop.

(1): Queer- 50's Queen's English for 'weird'

(2): Cast an eyeball- 50's slang for 'look here'

(3): Cube- 50's slang for 'ordinary person'

(4): Suiboku is Japanese for ink and wash painting.

(5): Josetsu (1405–1423): one of the first suiboku style Zen Japanese painters in the Muromachi Period (15th century). A Chinese immigrant, he was naturalized in 1370 and is known as 'the father of Japanese ink painting'. The best known of his paintings belongs to Taizo-in, a sub temple of Myoshinji in Kyoto, which is entitled 'Catching a Catfish with a Gourd' (c.1413). (6)

(6): Got this information from .org/wiki/Josetsu.

**Gale-Dragon:** Chappy two is finished, and the story Tarot is completed. Review please.


End file.
